The present invention relates generally to a construction tool for building construction and particularly to a construction tool for building construction in which metal U-shaped framing elements are used.
Metal U-shaped framing elements are used primarily for interior construction and remodeling. They are also used for exterior construction in which I-beam supports are used.
When U-shaped forming elements are used in construction, some of the elements are attached to the floor and ceiling so that the open side of the elements on the floor face the open side of the elements which are attached to the ceiling. Additional U-shaped framing elements are then inserted within the sides of the upper and lower elements so that they extend vertically and function as studs. The ends of the vertical U-shaped elements are positioned within the horizontal elements by screws or other fastening means. Wall board, paneling or laths are then fastened to the studs by screws or other fastening means.
There are two major problems encountered with the use of U-shaped framing elements in construction. The first problem is the difficulty in attaching one framing element to another. In order for two fastening elements to penetrate the metal sides of the framing elements, considerable pressure must be applied to the screws or other fastening elements. This causes the sides of the elements to bend, which distorts the elements or prevents fastening of the elements altogether. The operator must grasp the framing elements to be attached with one hand while applying the fastening elements with the other hand. Even this prevents the sides of the elements from bending when applying the screws.
The second problem in the use of U-shaped framing elements is in maintaining the vertical or stud elements in proper alignment relative to the horizontal elements and to each other. It is very difficult to position all of the stud elements so that all of the side walls are parallel and properly aligned, and the studs properly spaced. Even if proper positioning and alignment of the studs is accomplished, they may become misaligned during fastening of the studs to the horizontal framing elements.
In an effort to deal with the above problems, tools have been developed for bracing the side walls of the elements. The tool includes a rigid member adapted to be inserted in the side walls of a U-shaped framing element which is used as a stud for applying dry wall or paneling to the studs. However, the prior art tools have been found to be less than satisfactory for bracing the side walls to allow the U-shaped framing elements to be fastened together and to prevent misalignment of the framing elements during fastening. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a construction tool for bracing the side walls of U-shaped framing elements to permit two framing elements to be attached at their side walls by fastening means without distorting or bending the side walls.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a construction tool which provides firm bracing for attaching two U-shaped forming elements along their side walls while simultaneously maintaining the framing elements in proper alignment relative to each other and to other framing elements in the construction.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a construction tool which provides firm bracing for attaching two U-shaped framing elements along their side walls and which is also effective for properly aligning the framing elements prior to fastening and to maintain the elements in alignment during fastening.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a construction tool which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.